According To You
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Dave has an unironic crush on the one and only Jade Harley, but unfortunately, she's taken by Mr. Karkat Vantas. When Dave takes his chance when Jade and Karkat are about to break up, he misunderstands.


You know how, in the movies, the guy gets the girl in the end, and rides off into the sunset or some shit? Yea, well, tough luck for all the people that like those cliche endings 'cause your not getting it. My stories don't end like that without tragedy or reasoning. Enjoy my horrible Dave and Karkat everyone.

* * *

One of our Beta girls giggled as she walked through her school -Alternia High- and her arms laced through those of another. This girl's name is Jade Harley, and yes, don't make fun of her buckteeth or I will hurt you. Don't make fun of my baby now.

Anyway, Jade playfully smacked her boyfriend's head after he said something about another person in their class. His name was Karkat Vantas. He might be the worst friend when it comes to encouragement, but...ah~, I got nothing. Though, that's my opinion on him, I honestly don't see what Jade sees in that hot-headed freak, but I'm not her.

"oh karkat! you really shouldn't make fun of vriska! she could come and get you!" Jade tried to say that seriously, but she couldn't even take her very words seriously. Karkat rolled his steely grey eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK EVER. I DONT GIVE A FUCK." Karkat cursed with a sense of hate towards the cheerful girl. I believe he is starting to regret asking the girl out on a date and becoming her boyfriend.

"karkat..." Jade sighs with sadness in her mock cheerful lime green eyes as they continued. The noise meshed together, making an irritating blur of garbled voices and movement. Jade had sighed because she knew they wouldn't last.

Despite her feelings towards the vulgar language using Karkat, she was completely oblivious to another's crush on her from afar...

* * *

Meet the cool guy that everyone knows and loves. Blonde hair, blocked crimson eyes, cool clothes, and an unmistakable crush on the one and only Jade Harley. Here's Dave Strider, everyone.

His charm worked on random girls-and guys too, don't get me wrong- but every date he had with a stranger he charmed into his trap, he fell more deeply in love with the lime green eyed girl he knew since grade school.

Dave had an unironic crush on her-which he hated a lot-, but ironically she was taken by that fuckass of a guy. Another ironic coincidence is that Jade was about to break up with Karkat.

Dave had overheard it from his step-sister, Rose Lalonde, and immediately created a plan. He was going to buy flowers when they broke up behind the school building-yes, he heard that too. Surprising that he hears everything he wants to hear, huh?

Anyways, it was already after-school and Dave leaned against the wall with Jade's favorite flowers, calla lilies and morning glories, along with a shitty drawing of a frog on a card attached to the string that held it together. He cursed to himself to be even doing this, but he had to confess sooner or later, before someone else took her away.

He heard screaming and took a peak around the brick building.

"what karkat?" Jade asks harshly. She's obviously mad at the steely eyed boy.

"JADE I DONT THINK THIS IS WISE ANYMORE." Karkat stated, placing a palm on his head and shaking it. He sighs. "IM SORRY JADE."

Jade's eyes went wide. "karkat-no-what? why would you do this to me?" Jade's eyes filled with tears, and Dave clenched his jaw in pain through seeing his crush begin to cry.

Karkat slung his arms around her back and mumbled something into her sweater that Dave couldn't hear. Then, Dave saw Jade smile softly and pat his head. "it's okay karkat. we can still be together." Jade meant it as friends, but Dave misunderstood.

Dave scoffed to himself and turned. He looked at the bundle of flowers form the flower shop, and scowls. "i actually thought id get her fuck my life." Dave tosses them behind his back before taking off.

* * *

Jade hears the soft puff of flowers hitting the ground and lets go of Karkat suddenly. She blinks as she walks up the bundle of flowers. Jade notices that it's made purely of calla lilies and morning glories.

There's only one person that knows what her favorite flowers are. "dave?" Jade whispers to the bundle of flowers. She delicately touches them, like they'll die from her touch, before lightly picking them up. A little note flutters to the ground, making Jade bend down to pick it up.

There's a little frog drawing on it. Jade giggles at Dave's attempt at making a frog-her favorite reptile. Then, she notices scribbled writing below that and looks at it.

It reads 'shit this is so fucking hard but jade i uh guess i have something to tell you i want you to know that-' Jade gasps and holds it close to her heart. 'any rap that i write will never be as important as you dammit i mean i love you jade'

Jade sniffles as she holds the note in her palms. "oh dave what have i done?"

* * *

Dave sits in his room, like a fucking teenager would, trying to forget everything about her, so he wouldn't have to relive any of the pain he felt when he witnessed that undo of the break-up. He clenches his teeth when her words come into his mind once more.

Though, all he heard was, "let's stay together forever and ever to spite dave karkat!" It played endlessly on a loop until Dave felt hot tears roll on his face. Dave shoves his face into his pillow, and he doesn't even hear Jade open the door.

"dave?" She called, approaching the ball on the red bed.

Dave hiccups as he curses, "fuck why wont she just get out my head shes obviously in love with that fuckass vantas." Dave cringes as if that word hurt him more than physically.

"dave, please stop crying. i just want to help you." Jade felt her face heat when she saw Dave's crimson red eyes pop out from under the sheets. She knew then that she loved this boy more than she ever did with Karkat. Jade doesn't even get to take a step before Dave is hugging her.

"jade what are you doing here not that i dont want you here or anything..." Dave mumbled into the other's sweater. Jade chuckled and wrapped her long arms around him.

"dave, thank you for the flowers." She says, making him blush lightly.

"yea well it was an ironic gift and stuff..."

"and stuff? im sure." Jade scoffs into his familiar record shirt. Jade looks up at Dave's face and his eyes take her breath away once again. He is the only one who could do that to her.

"dave...i have to tell you something."Jade began, and saw the fleeting moment of hesitation in his eyes. She stands on her tip toes to kiss him. She doesn't even see his eyes widen in surprise because her eyes close as she floats in the harmony of their lips connecting.

What she does feel is Dave's participation and his arms being looped around her waist. She drapes her arms around his neck and presses full-force. They end up full on making out in Dave's bed. When clothes become a barrier like substance, the fun begins for them.

* * *

Because I don't want to type that up. -_- I really don't...Not after I heard that Hussie is going hiatus again...


End file.
